magifandomcom-20200222-history
The Name of the Culprit is Sinbad
The Name of the Culprit is Sinbad ' (ホシの名はシンドバッド, ''Hoshi no Na wa Shindobaddo) is the 19th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 19th Night overall. Summary When Kougyoku and Hakuryuu arrive, Kougyoku accuses Sinbad of defiling her body. Can Sinbad prove his innocence? Synopsis Aladdin is shooting his Har-Har Infigar for Yamraiha, and Yamraiha demonstrates her invisibility spell, Shallal Magd with an explanation on the principles of magic. Meanwhile, Alibaba is sparring with Sharrkan, and Sinbad arrives to lead Alibaba to a vault where Sinbad gives Alibaba a sword. Sinbad states that this sword was from King Rashid. Once Sinbad entrusts the sword to Alibaba, Amon transfers himself to the new sword. Then, Sinbad asks Morgiana to pick something metal for her Household Vessel. Alibaba reveals some gauntlets to Morgiana, who is intrigued by them. She decides to use the ankle cuffs that represents her obligations to her friends. By the docks, Hakuryuu arrives, and Alibaba hears a voice inside that tells him to hate him. Sinbad spots Kougyoku, much to Ja'far's surprise. Though, Kougyoku unsheathes and swings her sword at Alibaba. She challenges Sinbad to a duel for violating her. Ja'far demands Sinbad to explain, and Kougyoku starts breaking down into tears. Koubun explains that Princess Kougyoku woke up in Sinbad's bed where she sees Sinbad sleeping naked by her side. Kougyoku threatens to kill herself if Sinbad will not take responsibility. Sharrkan and Spartos state that Sinbad was not drunk and went straight to bed. Kougyoku shares what happens in the palace. She watches Sinbad around the pillar and never got a chance to talk to him. She says someone knocks her out. Sinbad asks his generals to believe him, but none of them have any faith in him. Koubun insists Sinbad to marry Kougyoku, so Kougyoku's honor will not tarnished. Sinbad asks Yamraiha to use her magic to prove his innocence. Using Shallal Raqesa, Yamraiha's water magic reenacts the scenes. Once the water figures of Kougyoku is dragged by someone to Sinbad's bed, nothing occurs between the two that night. Thus, it proves Sinbad's innocence. Despite seeing what has happened, Koubun refuses to accept this. Kougyoku apologizes to Sinbad. When everyone wonders who is the culprit, Koubun thinks out loud about his plans. It turns out that Koubun has the two vassals bring Kougyoku to Sinbad's bed. Since the marriage with Ahbmad had failed, Koubun thinks he can get Sinbad and Kougyoku to marry, so his way of life can be protected. However, the vassals confess that Koubun is behind this event. Hakuryuu steps in and apologizes to Sinbad for his countrymen's shenanigans. Koubun hugs Kougyoku and pretends to sob. Ja'far notices him and spits on Koubun. Later, Sinbad chats with Hakuryuu, and when Hakuryuu points out that Sinbad is lying, Hakuryuu reveals his true intentions; to destroy the Kou Empire. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Yamraiha includes a hierarchy pyramid about the Magi and sorcerers. *In the manga, Alibaba is present when Yamraiha demonstrates how to be invisible. Whereas in the anime, he is absent. *'''Kougyoku's hairpin: In the anime, it points to the left. For the manga, it points to the right. *'Anime Only Scene: '''Alibaba hears a voice that tells him to hate Hakuryuu. *'Skipped Scenes''' **While Sinbad was remembering what had happened during the last night at Kou Empire, he recalls a flashback about Judar and Banker. **Yamraiha explaining that a drop of blood is required for her magic. **The Kou soldiers building a replica of the scene. **Masrur covering Morgiana's eyes. **Morgiana revealing her new Djinn Metal. **Hakuryuu thanking Aladdin for saving his sister. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sindria Arc